


Cardio

by AlyssAlenko



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [18]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, NSFW Challenge, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Spanish, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, on the floor, practice, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day seventeen (On the Floor) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.A little bit of happy James and Naomi that's actually awesome if I do say so myself. Naomi kicks Steve out of the shuttle bay so that she and James can have a little alone time after she interrupts his workout by distracting him.Shega





	

There was just something about watching him work out; he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat across his skin and his muscles flexed and rolled as he did another pushup. Shepard bit her lower lip from where she sat perched in the center of his back—an idea she’d gotten from Kasumi at their party on the Citadel after getting the Normandy back. She put her book down between his shoulder blades, leaned over and licked the outer shell of his ear.  
  
His breath hitched. Her distraction made the two of them tumble to the floor, sending the book flying, the noise making Steve glance over at them from where he worked on the Kodiak. He rolled his eyes. Ever since they’d slept together the first time, it was hard to find them apart from one another, but he was glad they’d found each other. Naomi caught his eye and jerked her head towards the door—he got the hint and left her and James alone in the shuttle bay.  
  
James looked up at her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she bit her lower lip, gazing down at him.  
  
“How about a different kind of workout? You up for some cardio?” She winked.  
  
He smirked. “That’s an excellent idea, Lola. Shall we move this to the loft?”  
  
“Just take me on the floor.”  
  
He laughed. As she leaned down to claim his lips, she ran her hand down the planes of his chest, ghosting over the rock-hard muscles of his stomach, slipping her hand below the waistband of his pants. James groaned, his hips arched up off the floor against her touch as she took his shaft in her hand, her fingers gentle but teasing and driving him completely nuts—it was like she knew exactly what to do to make him lose all semblance of reason and control.  
  
James rolled his hips, as she pumped him slowly. His head fell back against the grates of the floor, as she kissed his jaw, his stubble scratching against her lips, flattening herself on top of him, her free hand working on ridding him of his pants. He put his hand on the back of her neck, rainbow hair wrapped delicately around his fingers as he pressed his lips to hers again, angling his mouth to deepen the kiss. His touch made her melt.  
  
His pants out of the way, she released his erection from the vice-grip she’d had him in making him hiss involuntarily; he’d been loving the feel of her tiny hand sliding up and down his swollen shaft. She pulled her mouth away from his, her attention now elsewhere, as she started pushing his t-shirt up his torso and kissing his stomach and chest. He might as well get her naked too. Her tongue was busy following the path of his neck tattoo, as she made her way back down his body; she loved his ink.  
  
She leaned over him after he tossed her dress away and brought her lips down to his—they were full and warm. James’ arms wrapped around her, pulling her naked body flush against his own, settling her knees on either side of his hips as his tongue sought hers, probing her mouth in a mimic of what he planned to do to her and in her later. Naomi pressed closer to him, feeling his heartbeat pulse in time with hers, their breathing intermingling as he drew her lower lip between both of his.  
  
His hands slipped up in between them to cup her naked breasts gently, rolling the hardened nipples between the forefinger and thumb of each hand. She couldn’t be more perfect if she tried.  
  
“¿Llevame?” He asked.  
  
“All right, James. I’ll ride you, but I shouldn’t be the only one getting any cardio in.” She teased.  
  
His warm arms wrapped around her, swollen shaft resting against her lower belly, the hot, hard muscles of his chest pressing against her. One hand positioned his arousal at her slick entrance, gliding up and down her folds and coating himself in her wetness before easing himself upwards. Her nails scraped gently down his chest as she used her knees to push him out of her, her eyes on his as they glazed over in lust as he watched his shaft slide out of her, coated in her arousal, before she lowered and took him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his erection.  
  
He pressed into her again, thrusting hard and fast as one of her fingers teased her clit in a slow circle, a wave of ecstasy plowing through both their bodies. He gripped her hips harder and slammed her hips down to his, both of them crying out in surprise and pleasure—he loved having her on top, breasts bouncing freely as she rode him to mindless oblivion. Her breathing was getting heavier, the swirling of her finger around her clit getting faster; she was close—he could feel it. Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, her orgasm racking her body with tremors, as she collapsed on top of his chest; he came right behind her.  
  
She drew her hand down his jaw, kissing him softly as she rolled her hips around his still-hard erection, kissing his chest lovingly. He sighed in content. It was nice to find time to spend together even if they were smack dab in the middle of a war—if they didn’t make time for the people they loved, what were they even fighting for? James ran his thumb along her jaw—he needed to tell her, and it was quite possibly now or never.  
  
“Te amo, Lola.”  
  
“Eres mi mundo. Yo también te amo.”  
  
He planted his foot on the floor and flipped them, so her body was eclipsed by his and she squirmed happily underneath him, readjusting slightly to be more comfortable’ he used his hands to trace patterns on her skin as he watched the emotions flashing behind her grey eyes. Her world? He could definitely work with that. He grinned wolfishly and kissed her, pushing farther into her as he did so, making her giggle and drape her arms about his neck, locking her ankles behind him.  
  
“You say the sweetest things.” He whispered huskily.


End file.
